


В нём жар страстей таится

by alameli



Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Missing Scene, POV First Person, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alameli/pseuds/alameli
Summary: Погружаясь в чувственные приключения с Мирандой, Джеймс открывает в себе недостойные переживания по отношению к ее мужу.Фик охватывает лондонский период от соблазнения Мирандой Джеймса до поцелуя с Томасом. Текст построен вокруг авторских фанонов: у героев не было полноценного тройничка, сексуальные отношения Джеймса и Миранды фактически закончились, когда начались отношения с Томасом, при том, что привязанность и нежные чувства остались.Гетные сцены секса, слэшный юст. Слабые попытки в политику. ПОВ.





	В нём жар страстей таится

Леди Гамильтон соблазняет меня со свойственной ей непринужденностью, которую в поведении любой другой женщины можно было бы принять за бесстыдство. Не думаю, что Миранда и вправду лишена чувства стыда, прививаемого большинству из нас воспитанием и окружением. Однако, похоже, некоторые действия, что мы привыкли совершать со стыдливостью, она считает... естественными.

Как бы там ни было, в ее присутствии я чувствую себя неотесанным деревенщиной вовсе не из-за разницы в происхождении. Мне недостает свободы от предрассудков и, пожалуй, смелости пренебрегать последствиями своих поступков.

Поэтому, когда она соскальзывает мне на колени в карете, я думаю, не задрались ли занавески на окнах, не услышит ли нас кучер и действительно ли лорд Гамильтон отнесется к интрижке своей жены с тем пониманием, какое она обещала. Еще я думаю, что в моих объятиях впервые женщина, которая так прекрасно пахнет.

— Ваши пальцы, лейтенант, нужны мне в другом месте, — шепчет Миранда с мягким упрёком и, накрыв своей рукой мою, вцепившуюся в край занавески, направляет ее под ворох юбок.

Она непривычно гладкая, мокрая, и я исследую ее, пока Миранда борется с застежками на моих бриджах, не забывая дразнить меня жаркими поцелуями или легкими укусами.

О леди Гамильтон ходит множество слухов, и теперь, когда моя рука хозяйничает у нее под юбками, а моё ухо во власти ее острых зубок, приходится признать, что они правдивы. Она изменяет своему мужу, и Томас, как и весь Лондон, знает об этом. Но они выглядят счастливой парой — признаться, мне редко приходилось наблюдать супругов, смотрящих друг на друга с такой непритворной нежностью и уважением, обсуждающих множество тем, от сорта чая до политики, с равным интересом, чему я уже не раз был свидетелем. Они удивляют меня, оба, и я пока не могу утверждать, что понимаю уклад их жизни или взгляды на мир до конца, — многое ещё остаётся для меня тайной.  
Требовательное движение ее бедер подсказывает мне, что Миранда готова двигаться дальше. Я расставляю ноги шире, чтобы было удобнее, и она садится на меня, вбирает в себя, запрокидывает голову и упирается сжатыми кулачками мне в грудь. И скачет, словно наездница, в такт покачиваниям кареты, и это зрелище подхлестывают меня, почти заставляя забыть, что от любопытных глаз Лондона нас отделяет лишь тонкая занавеска.

Миранда также первая женщина их тех (признаться, немногих), что я познал, которая так откровенно стремится получить наслаждение.

Когда она вздыхает тонким голосом, приподнимается надо мной в последний раз и затихает, опустив голову мне на грудь, я собираюсь отстраниться, потому что вряд ли женщина ее круга захочет, чтобы я излился в ее лоно, но она тут же вскидывается, томно смеется:

— Лейтенант, ваша предупредительность совершенно неуместна.

И что-то делает, сжимает меня внутри себя, заставляя испытать невиданные прежде ощущения. Я отбрасываю осторожность, несколько раз глубоко вбиваюсь в нее и извергаю семя с тихим благодарным стоном.

Позже Миранда вытирает нижними юбками следы наших забав и с похвальной ловкостью приводит в порядок одежду и собственную прическу.

— Вы всегда казались мне привлекательным, лейтенант, — разглаживая мои бриджи, произносит она, — но никогда так, как сейчас.

Я немедленно смущаюсь и, судя по ее улыбке, таким нравлюсь ей еще сильнее. Мысль, что произошедшее может повториться в будущем, что это не единичное событие, впервые приходит мне в голову, но я пока не готов решить, как относиться к такой перспективе.

— Мне следует переодеться, — Миранда коротко стучит в стенку кареты, видимо, давая знак кучеру. — Приказать отвести вас домой, Джеймс, или зайдете к нам? Томас должен быть свободен и будет рад вас увидеть.

Я сглатываю, совершенно не готовый услышать имя Томаса в такой момент и ошеломленный предложением увидеться с ним в столь короткий срок после того, как обладал его женой. Все опасения и тревоги из-за последствий нашего поведения снова охватывают меня, лишая голоса.

Только спустя несколько долгих секунд молчания я замечаю, что Миранда наблюдает за мной с таким выражением на прелестном лице, будто я прохожу некое испытание.

Облизав пересохшие губы, я выдавливаю:

— Я предпочел бы поехать домой.

Она медленно кивает, и по пути к особняку Гамильтонов мы обсуждаем мои служебные обязанности и особенности корабельных трапез. Бесспорно, Миранда направляет разговор к хорошо знакомым мне темам, чтобы отвлечь и успокоить меня, и я не сопротивляюсь ни ее настойчивым расспросам, ни живому интересу, к концу нашего путешествия и правда обретая относительное душевное равновесие.

* * *  
С лордом Гамильтоном, с Томасом, мы встречаемся два дня спустя. За первый месяц наших с ним встреч он уже исписал толстую стопку листов, в которых содержатся его — или наши общие — мысли и предложения по поводу возвращения Нассау под власть Англии и цивилизованного общества. Но каждый раз, когда очередная наша встреча заканчивается (обычно поздним вечером, за что он каждый раз рассыпается в извинениях), Томас вздыхает, как далек он еще от того благословенного мига, когда на него снизойдет правильное решение, которое оставит в выигрыше обе стороны. Он уверен, что оно есть, что возможно отвоевать остров без кровопролития и насилия. И с каждой новой встречей моя уверенность в обратном тает.

Пока же мы обсуждаем последние новости, встречаемся с людьми, жившими какое-то время в Нассау или отправляющимися туда в скором времени. Томас то и дело высказывает идеи, некоторые из которых слишком неоднозначны, чтобы покидать стены его кабинета. Они кажутся мне пробными камнями, которыми он бросается в меня, будто в морского ежа, чтобы посмотреть, как много колючек я выставлю в ответ. 

В первые несколько минут нашей сегодняшней встречи я с тревогой ищу в выражении его лица или в поведении признаки подозрительности или недовольства. Знает ли он о нас с Мирандой? Почему-то мне легко представить, что она сразу же всё ему рассказала, хотя любая другая женщина не призналась бы, даже будучи уличенной. Их с Томасом отношения совершенно иные, более извращенные — сказали бы в обществе, где каждый второй изменяет своему супругу или супруге тайно.

Томас ничем не выдает себя. Его рукопожатие так же крепко, тон голоса благожелателен (кроме тех моментов, когда он намеренно провоцирует меня, бросая вызов), а взгляд ласков. В его присутствии я очень скоро я забываю, что моя совесть нечиста, и это говорит обо мне не лучшим образом.

— Так, по-вашему, их мало вешают? — Разговор заходит о том, что на островах пойманные пираты часто сбегают от правосудия или приговариваются к более мягкому наказанию, чем следует. Я считаю, что суды должны проходить исключительно в Англии, и иное наказание, чем смерть, не возымеет должного воздействия. Томас, разумеется, возмущен. — И сколько же нужно повесить, чтобы пиратство как род занятий прекратило своё существование вовсе?

Я невольно улыбаюсь краешком губ: гневный румянец ему к лицу.

— Восемьсот? Тысячу? — становясь серьезным, прикидываю я. — Это только кажется, что пиратов слишком много или что, сколько ни казни, — на их место придут другие. Да, они привыкли к опасности, но если накалить ее, довести до точки, когда она будет подстерегать их буквально повсюду, то самые отчаянные из них задумаются: не пора ли искать тихое место, где можно затаиться с награбленным. Если проявить терпение и не давать слабину, даже когда количество пиратов пойдет на спад, то со временем останутся лишь единицы обреченных на смерть безумцев.

— Какую ужасную картину вы описали!

Кажется, я перестарался с доводами, и Томас по-настоящему взволнован судьбой тысячи пиратов, на шею которых я в его воображении уже набросил петлю. Мне неприятно думать, что он может представлять именно меня совершающим эти зверства. Но я могу успокоить его лишь отчасти, иначе пришлось бы покривить душой:

— Разумеется, на подобные действия у Англии в данный момент недостаточно ни денег, ни военных сил в том регионе, да и только лишь одними усилиями империи ничего не добиться: нужна безоговорочная поддержка флота Франции и Испании, чтобы достичь результата. Нужна единая стена из ощетинившихся в сторону пиратов пушек, о которую они разобьются. А пока то и дело возникают альянсы между пиратами и колонистами, пока из трех кораблей, столкнувшихся посреди океана, два могут предпочесть атаковать друг на друга, а не на пиратов — излишняя жестокость только навредит. Волк пиратства должен одновременно остаться без трех лап, чтобы не продолжать кусаться в ответ.

— Ваше видение мира меня пугает, лейтенант. Но я не могу отрицать, что, в отличие от вас, не познал одну из самых жестоких его сторон: войну.

Томас, настаивающий, чтобы я называл его «Томасом», сам то и дело возвращается к «лейтенанту», особенно когда мы в чем-то не согласны.

— Цивилизации часто приходится прибегать к пороху и клинкам, чтобы вырвать человеческие души из пут дикости и мракобесия. А именно цивилизацию вы хотите принести в Нассау, — говорю я, однако под пристальным взглядом Томаса не чувствую прежней уверенности, что с этой дороги невозможно свернуть.

— Тогда давайте дадим другое имя тому, что мы собираемся туда принести, — Томас, конечно, видит признаки сомнения на моем лице.

— «Напрасные надежды»? — иронизирую я.

— «Приручение волка»? — без улыбки предлагает Томас.

* * *  
Я получаю записку от леди Гамильтон о том, что египетские древности герцога и герцогини Суррей всё еще ожидают нашего визита. Далее следует ребус из мелких рисунков и цифр, в которых я, поразмыслив, разгадываю дату — завтрашний день — и время. Всё же леди Гамильтон не так беспечна, как пытается казаться, а использование в ребусе корабельных склянок заставляет меня тепло улыбнуться. Должно быть, выдумывание и рисование этих загадок было в радость и ей, а мне льстит, что она потратила на простую записку немало времени и воображения. Написанное со свойственной леди Гамильтон самоуверенностью, послание не предполагает отказа; впрочем, я и не собираюсь отказываться. Последние разговоры с Томасом заставили меня задуматься о многих непростых вопросах, касающихся морали и устройства общества; о них у меня давно сложилось мнение, отчасти противоречащее мнению Томаса, но его доводы, его пылкая убежденность не оставили меня безучастным. Он заставляет меня, упрямца от природы, слушать его и слышать. Во мне пробуждается что-то новое, но эти внутренние изменения не происходят без боя: я постоянно напоминаю самому себе о необходимости сохранять хладнокровие. Томас видит эту борьбу и радуется ей — разумеется, не говоря об этом вслух. И хотя мне кажется, что иногда я отвечаю ему чересчур резко, будто защищая внутреннюю территорию, на которую он посягает, Томас не обижается, с блеском парирует часть моих возражений и обещает подумать над тем, что не может сразу опровергнуть. А его расположение ко мне, кажется, только растет.

Я чувствую желание побыть немного в компании леди Гамильтон, способной заставить меня отрешиться от мыслей хотя бы отчасти, что мало кому другому удается. Меня немного смущает, что мы, вероятно, будем не только разговаривать и любоваться древностями, но я не против ненадолго отдаться на милость судьбы и красивой женщины.

Миранда, встречающая меня в карете загадочной улыбкой, и правда невероятно красива.

По дороге мы говорим о пустяках, держимся за руки и придумываем новые ребусы.

Я не удивлен, когда оказывается, что герцогский особняк пустует, поскольку хозяева отправились за город. Слуга, однако, узнав леди Гамильтон, немедленно проводит нас в зал, где держат ценную коллекцию, и после нескольких вежливых вопросов, не угодно ли нам чего-нибудь, и столь же вежливого отказа Миранды, оставляет нас одних.

Некоторое время мы курсируем по залу, как два корабля, перекидываясь замечаниями об экспонатах. В зале много колонн, несколько высоких пирамид из настоящего песка, свисающих с потолка восточных ковров и богатых тканей, так что нам не видно друг друга.

Большинство предметов не привлекает моего внимания, я никогда не имел склонности к археологии или интереса к древним сокровищам, поэтому чуть дольше останавливаюсь только у стены с оружием: плохо сохранившимся ножом, действительно древним, несколькими кинжалами, в чьей подлинности я сомневаюсь, и луком, явно современным, но украшенным иероглифами. Тем не менее, его конструкция довольно интересна.

Обойдя почти весь зал, я задерживаюсь у папируса с изображением странного существа с головой крокодила, гривой льва, туловищем леопарда и задними ногами, принадлежащими еще какому-то животному, которое я не узнаю.

— Богиня Аммут, — раздается за моей спиной голос Миранды. — Богиня возмездия за грехи. Она проглатывала сердце грешника, обрекая его душу на вечное скитание. В ее изображении соединены четыре опасных животных, чтобы напоминать людям: нужно быть честными и справедливыми. Чем она заинтересовала вас, лейтенант? 

— Мне подумалось, что так можно было бы изобразить саму сущность человека. Многообразие его обличий, изменчивость характера.

— Вы считаете, что все люди непостоянны и лживы?

— Очень многие из них — увы, да, — усмехаюсь я. — Но дело не только в этом. Мы вынуждены меняться, постоянно познавая новое или переживая сильные эмоции. Иногда, чтобы сохранить рассудок, нужно потерять часть себя.

— О, надеюсь, сегодня ваш рассудок не пострадает.

Я оборачиваюсь и потрясенно замираю: кроме массивного украшения на шее, напоминающего воротник, на Миранде совершенно ничего нет.

Ее нагота так ослепительна и так ошеломляет меня, что я на мгновение опускаю веки. Глаза всё равно жжет, будто от слишком яркого солнечного света. Возможно, мой рассудок всё же в некоторой опасности.

— Позвольте показать вам несколько любопытных папирусов, лейтенант, — я слышу, как она приближается, босыми ногами ступая по мраморному полу, и, глубоко вздохнув, открываю глаза, — которые хозяева держат в закрытом на ключ сундучке.

* * *  
Мы с Томасом заканчиваем предварительную смету для той части его плана, которая касается благоустройства Нассау. По этому вопросу у нас меньше всего разногласий, поэтому он отнимает много времени и умственных усилий, но не будоражит душу.

Окончив работу, мы не спешим прощаться, и Томас просит принести нам чай с молоком. Какое-то время мы просто сидим в креслах друг напротив друга, вытянув ноги, и, видит Бог, мне ни с кем еще не было так приятно молчать.

— Недавно мне пришла в голову идея, — Томас пожимает плечами, как бы говоря: да, это происходит со мной постоянно, вы уже должны были привыкнуть, — совершенно нелепая и нереализуемая. Касательно пиратов. О, — торопливо добавляет он, видя, как появившаяся было улыбка исчезает с моего лица, — я вижу, у вас нет желания об этом говорить, оставим до следующего раза.

— Нет, прошу вас, — пытаюсь исправиться я и приглашающе машу рукой, — говорите. Это просто усталость. Возможно, она помешает мне подробно высказаться в ответ, но если это вас не смущает, то выслушать вас я готов всегда.

— Джеймс, не лукавьте, только глубокий сон помешает вам подробно высказаться в ответ! Однако я не собираюсь излагать свою идею так долго и скучно, чтобы вы успели заснуть.

Мы тихо смеемся.

— Также должен попросить вас не делать поспешных выводов из моих слов, лучше считайте их сюжетом для какого-нибудь авантюрного романа. Я совершенно точно не предлагаю этого всерьез и не замышляю ничего преступного.

— Теперь я точно не засну во время вашего рассказа, — вздыхаю я, выпрямляясь в кресле.

— Мы уже не раз говорили, — начинает Томас, — что в пиратском сообществе то и дело появляются личности, чьи имена заставляют трепетать сердца не только капитанов, желающих пересечь океан, но и самих пиратов. Часть таких людей — это преступники, чрезвычайно жестокие, безжалостные, они становятся известными, проливая больше крови, чем их собратья. О них я речи не веду. Но есть и такие, кто завоевывает репутацию умом, хитростью, тщательным планированием, успешными захватами кораблей без больших потерь среди команды или среди сдавшихся. Меня удивляет, что до сих пор никто из них не попытался захватить власть на острове надолго. Не объединил вокруг себя самых разумных из капитанов. Не договорился с плантаторами. Не укрепил защиту острова. И в конце концов не поставил Англию перед фактом...

— Что у Нассау теперь свой король, — шепотом закончил я.

— Или же избранный лидер. Вы мне, помнится, рассказывали, что на пиратских кораблях большинство вопросов решается голосованием.

— Также я рассказывал, что жизнь большинства пиратских лидеров длится недолго. Их цели не простираются дальше следующей добычи. Никто из них пока не проявлял политических амбиций.

— И вот тут мы подходим к самой невероятной части моего ненаписанного романа. Что, если бы нашелся человек, англичанин, преданный короне, который смог бы внедриться в среду пиратов, завоевать уважение и — не сразу, но через какое-то время — стать тем лидером, который сможет сначала восстановить закон на территории острова, а затем воздействовать на умы тамошних жителей так, чтобы Нассау постепенно вернулся в лоно империи.

— Будет вдвойне грустно, когда этого англичанина повесят за пиратство, — фыркаю я, и Томас не может удержаться от усмешки, хотя не любит подобных шуток. — Чтобы согласиться играть такую роль, — я качаю головой, — даже не знаю, каким нужно обладать характером, какой изворотливостью, каким безразличием к собственной судьбе! Каким везением, в конце концов. Даже опытный шпион не взялся бы за такое задание. Вы же понимаете, что ему пришлось бы совершать чудовищные преступления, нападать на суда и уходить с хорошей добычей, раз за разом побеждать в стычках, чтобы прославиться?

Томас печально кивает.

— Увы, да, пришлось бы.

— Усталость плохо влияет на ваше человеколюбие.

— Можно ли перевоплотиться в монстра лишь на время? Совершить необходимое зло, но не стать злодеем? Достигнув результата, остановиться, отойти в тень, простить себя и вымолить прощение у Господа? У меня нет ответа на эти вопросы. Как я говорил, это лишь ненаписанный роман.

— Пожалуй, это тот роман, который лучше сжечь, а не читать его друзьям за чашечкой чая.

— Я знаю вас уже достаточно долго и достаточно хорошо, чтобы не опасаться, что вы меня предадите.

Томас произносит эти слова так легко и естественно, что моё сердце пропускает удар. Внезапная слабость охватывает меня, перед моими глазами вспыхивает воспоминание о нашей последней встрече с Мирандой: ее обнаженное тело меж моих бедер. Вопреки всем ее уверениям, что Томас знает о ее изменах и это не волнует его, я привык считать такие поступки недостойными. И не заслуживаю этих добрых слов. Не в силах перебороть нахлынувший стыд, я закрываю лицо ладонями.

— Джеймс? — голос Томаса звучит встревоженно. — Что случилось, вам нехорошо?

Я отнимаю руки от лица и, решившись, встречаюсь с ним взглядом.

— Я уже предаю вас, — каждое слово царапает мне гортань. — Не в наших делах... не как партнера, но как друга. Я...

Что-то в выражении его глаз останавливает меня, не дает признаться. Несколько долгих секунд мы смотрим друг на друга, я дышу так громко и тяжело, что меня, наверное, слышно даже прислуге на кухне.

— Полагаю, — Томас облизывает губы и говорит, тщательно подбирая слова, — речь идет о Миранде.

Я медленно киваю, охваченный трепетом.

— Единственное, что я сочту предательством, это если вы причините ей боль.

— Никогда, — слишком поспешно заверяю я. Никогда — намеренно, но кто знает, как сложится жизнь?..

— Что касается меня...

Я так жадно ловлю его слова и выражение лица, что немедленно замечаю, как он на мгновение отводит взгляд.

— Что касается меня, то, пока моя жена счастлива, а вы... приходите в этот дом в хорошем расположении духа, готовый помогать мне с рвением, достойным похвалы, и быть со мной честным, когда считаете неправым, — о, это приносит мне радость, которую я не мог и представить, когда решился ввязаться в эту затею с Нассау. Я рассчитывал обрести разве что врагов, а обрел друга. Надеюсь, вы не против, что я считаю вас таковым?

— Для меня честь быть вашим другом, Томас.

Он вскидывается, потому что я впервые называю его по имени, вопреки его настойчивым просьбам перейти на это обращение еще со второй нашей встречи. Его взгляд пытливо исследует меня, будто он ищет в этом обращении или в моих словах тайный смысл. Я стараюсь вложить в ответный взгляд всё свое расположение, чтобы, если у Томаса есть какие-то сомнения, он смог побороть их.

Он первым прерывает затянувшееся молчание:

— Прошу вас не тревожиться больше о пустяках, и мы вернемся к расчетам, скажем, послезавтра?

— Завтра, — осмелев, поправляю его я.

— Прекрасно, но не приезжайте раньше полудня: я настаиваю, чтобы вы хорошенько отдохнули, и сам собираюсь поступить так же.

Я оставляю его, казалось бы, в прекрасном расположении духа, но что-то беспокоит меня, однако я сам слишком взволнован, чтобы разобраться в этом.

* * *  
Вернувшись к себе, я долго лежу без сна, вспоминая мельчайшие детали нашего с Томасом разговора. Он непривычно долго подбирал слова, хотя обычно скор на ответ. Правда, раньше нам не случалось беседовать на столь щекотливые темы.

Было еще что-то в его поведении, какая-то несвойственная ему неуверенность. Он не раз приходил в возбуждение, когда речь заходила о глубоко задевающих его душу вещах, но, чем сильнее волновался, пытаясь убедить меня в чем-то, тем быстрее и увереннее говорил. В этот раз всё было не так.

Означает ли это, что он был в чем-то со мной неискренен и на самом деле измена жены или тот факт, что она изменяет ему со мной, задевает его? Или дело просто в том, что это я считаю свои отношения с Мирандой безнравственными, а потому ищу повод отказаться либо от встреч с Мирандой, либо от помощи Томасу, чтобы не находиться в двусмысленном положении? Увы, я не знаю, хватит ли у меня духу прервать отношения с одним из них, а мысль отказаться от обоих вызывает почти ужас. 

Мне трудно дать название тому, что связывает нас с леди Гамильтон. Она желает меня, и я, признаться, удивлен собственному воодушевлению от близости с такой потрясающей женщиной. Ее красота и ее смелость, и — да, мне следует признаться в этом хотя бы себе самому, — то, что она жена Томаса и что я делю ее с ним, — распаляют во мне огонь, ранее лишь тлевший. Я никогда не был жаден до развлечений с женщинами и удивлялся морякам, которые мучились в дальних переходах и отправлялись в бордели или к любовницам и женам немедленно по прибытии в порт. Знаю, что некоторые из них в угаре нетерпения даже прибегали к помощи друг друга, несмотря на грозящие за это наказания. Желания плоти никогда не властвовали надо мной, и я гордился этим. Нельзя сказать, что они целиком захватили меня сейчас: если бы леди Гамильтон не была столь настойчива, наш роман, вероятно, никогда бы не начался. Или я обманываю себя и в этом?.. Я никогда не считал себя хорошим человеком, и, может быть, в отношениях с четой Гамильтонов проявляется моя темная сторона — желание превзойти Томаса хотя бы в объятиях его жены, раз в словесных баталиях я не в состоянии насладиться чувством собственной правоты. Но нет, этот упрек самому себе всё же несправедлив и, промучившись сомнениями еще несколько часов, я отбрасываю его — я уже давно не стремлюсь одержать над Томасом верх, всё более убеждаясь в чистоте его намерений и безграничном великодушии.

...Его пальцы сжимали подлокотник кресла, вдруг вспоминается мне, когда я уже впадаю в забытье перед рассветом. Во время финальной части нашего сегодняшнего разговора Томас буквально впился в подлокотник, так что пальцы побелели, и именно это подсказало мне, что он был взволнован.

Его руки тянутся ко мне в странном сне, не приносящем отдохновения.

* * *   
На следующий день около полудня, как и было оговорено, они встречают меня в особняке оба. Признаться, я не удивлен, и всё больше убеждаюсь, что между супругами Гамильтон нет секретов; почти уверен, что вместе они знают обо мне всё, что каждый знает в отдельности.

Перед тем, как приступить к работе, мы разделяем легкую трапезу за непринужденной беседой.

Совместное времяпрепровождение оказывает на меня благотворное влияние и, несмотря на то, что я не выспался, наша с Томасом работа идет весьма продуктивно, и я начинаю надеяться, что присутствие духа вернется ко мне на долгий срок, когда происходит незначительное, на первый взгляд, событие, неожиданно выбивающее почву у меня из-под ног.

Я уже собираюсь уходить, когда к нам в кабинете снова присоединяется Миранда, расспрашивает о проделанной работе, радуется нашему продвижению вперед. Как всегда, когда мы находимся вместе втроем, она держится ближе к Томасу, касаясь его, приобнимая и даря часть улыбок лишь одному ему. Я видел это раньше множество раз, и это не беспокоит меня и сейчас, после того как я дважды обладал ею; это удивительно и, возможно, неправильно, но я не чувствую себя обделенным ее вниманием.

Но потом она наклоняется и целует его в губы. 

Это лишь мгновение, короткое касание. Простой супружеский поцелуй, нежный, а не страстный, не призванный смутить случайных свидетелей, пусть и несколько неуместный при посторонних. 

Мое сердце замирает на мгновение, а потом устремляется вскачь. Я чувствую, как теряю самообладание, меня бросает в жар, потом в холод. Миранда что-то говорит мне — я не слышу, лишь улыбаюсь фальшивой улыбкой, скаля зубы. 

— Что ж... я пойду. Если позволите. Мне... Меня ждут, — я с трудом складываю слова в предложения, мне нужно уйти отсюда немедленно.

Я не слышу, отвечает ли мне кто-то из них, и удаляюсь, стараясь идти неторопливо, пока меня можно увидеть из окон. Я отмахиваюсь от кучера и, оказавшись на соседней улице, перехожу почти на бег.

Быстрая прогулка пешком не приносит ни облегчения, ни понимания, что меня так потрясло.

Добравшись до своих комнат, я умываюсь и какое-то время мечусь туда-сюда по своей крохотной конуре, как пес на цепи. Потом бросаюсь на кровать, вжимаюсь лицом в подушку. Это, должно быть, ревность. Незнакомое мне прежде, изнурительное чувство. Стоит закрыть глаза, как я снова вижу эту сцену — ее губы, встречающие его. Возможно, как только я их покинул, они отправились в спальню, чтобы разделить там супружеское ложе. Шепчет ли она ему на ухо, падая на простыни под его напором, об интимных моментах наших с ней встреч? Просит ли он рассказать еще и еще, устремляясь в ее лоно?

С беспомощным стоном я переворачиваюсь на спину, дотрагиваюсь кончиками пальцев до напряженных чресел. Борюсь с собой несколько мгновений, но сдаюсь во власть порока, судорожными движениями освобождаю себя от одежды, обхватываю ладонью свой возбужденный орган. Жалобный вздох срывается с моих губ. Предательское воображение подталкивает меня всё дальше в бездну, нарисовав меня в их спальне, стоящим возле их кровати. Резко и немного больно, будто наказывая себя, я двигаю рукой, в то время как воображаемые Гамильтоны оборачиваются ко мне, призывно улыбаясь. Обнаженная грудь Миранды прижата к груди Томаса, а ее пальцы шаловливо играют с прядью его светлых волос. Я выгибаюсь на собственной кровати, мысленно рухнув на кровать в их спальне, в их горячие объятия. Меня осыпают поцелуями и поглаживаниями, и в то время как я целуюсь с одним из них, губы другого опускаются всё ниже, пока не оказываются там, где хозяйничает моя рука, и от нескольких воображаемых соприкосновений я изливаюсь, сдавленно крича, в последний миг перед пиком отчетливо видя, что губы, услаждающие меня, принадлежат Томасу.

* * *  
Под предлогом дел в адмиралтействе я отказываюсь от следующей встречи с Томасом, но переношу ее на другой день, давая себе немного времени, чтобы справиться с наваждением, но не собираясь сдаваться под его напором. Я договариваюсь о нескольких тренировках в фехтовании, пару раз выхожу в море на веслах, заплывая так далеко, чтобы успеть вернуться на берег до темноты можно было, только доведя себя до физического изнеможения.

Привидевшееся мне — шутка разума, временное помешательство, решаю я. Я справлюсь с этим нездоровым искушением, настигшим меня так внезапно, оно не помешает мне закончить работу с Томасом, привести его план к завершению. После чего наши дороги с четой Гамильтон, вероятно, разойдутся, и моя жизнь вернется в привычную колею. Эта мысль вызывает глухую тоску, и я приказываю себе пока не думать об этом.

Миранда, как всегда, застает меня врасплох, снова посетив мое скромное жилище.

— Лейтенант... Джеймс, — говорит она, не дав мне вымолвить и слова, — вы здоровы? Мы с Томасом крайне обеспокоены!

— Нет, что вы, ничего серьезного. У меня появились дела, — лгу я, чувствуя себя жалким эгоистом, — скоро я продолжу докучать вам своими визитами.

— Они нам только в радость. Не лишайте нас удовольствия видеть вас так часто, как это возможно.

Миранда будто намеренно говорит «нас», вплетая в разговор Томаса так естественно, будто он в этот момент стоит за ее плечом.

— Я постараюсь исправиться, только не хмурьтесь, — шутливо отвечаю я.

Она словно не слышит, задумавшись о чем-то.

— Джеймс, хочу, чтобы вы помнили, — наконец говорит она, — самое важное для меня сейчас, чтобы вы с Томасом беспрепятственно завершили вашу совместную работу. Если какие-то мои действия препятствуют этому, прошу вас немедленно сказать об этом.

— Что вы, — я беру ее руку в свою и прижимаю в губам, — вы воодушевляете нас своей верой в наши начинания. Ваши ободряющие взгляды вселяют в нас уверенность, которую мы подчас теряем. Кроме того, вы постоянно спасаете нас от голода и жажды, когда мы слишком увлекаемся работой.

Мы тепло улыбаемся друг другу, потом я привлекаю ее к себе и целую. Это мягкий поцелуй, идущий от самого сердца и полный искренней привязанности.

После ее визита я чувствую себя сильнее и верю, что смогу совладать с искушением, а может быть, даже совершенно стереть из памяти недостойный порыв, грозящий разрушить, если я как-то себя выдам, дружбу, ценнее которой для меня сейчас ничего нет.

* * *   
— А что бы вы сказали, Джеймс, если бы я решил посетить Нассау? 

— Что это разумное решение и, прежде чем вершить судьбу этого острова, его, несомненно, стоило бы сначала увидеть, — я немного помолчал. — Это также довольно опасное путешествие. 

— Но если бы со мной был спутник, опытный моряк и воин?.. 

— Боюсь, это только добавит путешествию опасности, но даже не думайте, что я отпущу вас одного! 

— Не сомневался, что могу рассчитывать на вас, - Томас улыбается, тепло его взгляда я, кажется, ощущаю почти физически, как ласковое прикосновение. 

Я не нахожу в нем ни следа подозрительности, он не расспрашивает о причинах моего прошлого торопливого побега. Я испытываю облегчение, но также и досаду. Томас назвал меня воином, и я был им — даже вдали от битв. Чувствовал бы я себя так уютно у Гамильтонов, если бы большую часть времени мы с Томасом не проводили в конфронтациях? Мы сражаемся с ним, без кинжалов и шпаг, и это изнуряет меня морально ничуть не меньше, чем настоящий бой — физически. И доставляет то же удовлетворение, так что я даже почти не скучаю по морю и приключениям.

И мне не по душе избегать прямых вопросов или обходить стороной щекотливые темы, это трусость мне претит, противоречит негласным правилам наших устных сражений. Откровенность в общении с четой Гамильтонов — одна из привилегий, к которым я привык. Меня тревожит, что одна недоговоренность может потянуть за собой другие, и на наши отношения ляжет тень невысказанных слов. Но разве смог бы я найти слова, от которых не сгорел бы от стыда? И хотя Томас, в своем великодушии, наверняка попытался бы разобраться в происходящем или даже смог бы найти объяснение, которое не оскорбило бы ни одного из нас, мысль о том, что есть пусть даже ничтожный шанс потерять его уважение, снедает меня изнутри. Я предпочел бы рассказать о своих порывах толпе незнакомцев, рискуя здоровьем или жизнью, чем одному Томасу, рискуя лишь тем теплом, что вижу в его взгляде.

— Передумали, Джеймс? Считаете, я точно пропаду на Нью-Провиданс, и меня не спасет даже ваша смекалка и крепкие руки?

Я зря забываю, что Томасу не откажешь в наблюдательности.

Сосредотачиваюсь на нашем разговоре, прикрываю глаза и воображаю далекий остров в океане разбоя и бесправия. И Томаса, сходящего на его берег. И себя за его спиной. Отчего-то вздрагиваю и резко сажусь прямо, но заметив, как удивленно взлетают брови Томаса, машу рукой: пустяки.

— Просто представил, как мы с вами сходим на берег, и будто почувствовал тот горячий воздух, который трудно вдыхать, и палящее солнце, и песок, в котором вязнут ноги. Там вам бы пришлось даже ходить иначе, от вашей полной грации походки ничего бы не осталось...

— Это мы еще посмотрим! — хмыкает Томас. 

— И кроме нас с вами я вижу и других людей — губернаторов, плантаторов, пиратов, рабов и даже уличных попрошаек. И было бы правильно, чтобы и вы увидели их всех. Чтобы они обрели плоть и кровь, и лица, и голоса. Ведь пока что они — лишь имена на бумаге, фигуры, которые нам с вами нужно правильно расставить на доске, — я замечаю, что Томас смотрит на меня, будто зачарованный. Отвечаю ему таким же пристальным взглядом. — Но если бы вы увидели будущее жителей этого острова их глазами, а не глазами Лондона, парламента или флотских чиновников, или даже моими — быть может, это полностью изменило бы ваше мнение о том, как решить эту проблему. Или что ее вообще можно решить. Хотя я знаю вас и ваше упрямство уже достаточно хорошо, чтобы предположить, что вы лишь укреплись бы в своих идеях. 

— При этом отдельные цели и способы их достижения могли бы претерпеть существенные изменения. О, как же вы правы, что в наше время столько судеб вершится совершенно посторонними людьми! Теперь я, как никогда, надеюсь, что это путешествие состоится, и мы отправимся в него вместе, — Томас, наконец, отводит взгляд.

В наступивший тишине, мне кажется, он слышит, как гулко стучит сердце в моей груди.

* * *  
Чем ближе момент, когда Томасу предстоит представить свой план адмиралтейству и собственной семье, тем больше я вижу, как им овладевает нервное напряжение. Готовую часть его плана я уже обрисовал адмиралу Хеннесси, и тот остался доволен. Однако вопрос, который пока остается нерешенным и не проговоренным даже между нами — это вопрос, что делать с пиратами Нассау, и он также требует ответа. Я знаю, что Томас близок к какому-то решению и что оно может оказаться слишком смелым, и даже опасным.

Я как никогда сожалею, что не обладаю ни благородным происхождением, ни высокой должностью, чтобы поддержать его иначе как теплым словом. Томас уверяет, что несколько одобрительных слов, которые ему пришлось извлекать из меня чуть ли не силой, значат для него больше, нежели чья-либо еще похвала. Ему, разумеется, не пришлось применять никакую силу — я давно на его стороне, даже если спорю с ним из-за любой мелочи. Он хочет лечить не только тело, но и душу Нассау. А леча тело, видеть не только внешние признаки болезни, но и внутренние ее причины.

Некоторые его идеи так глубоко проникают мне в душу, что иногда я начинаю отстаивать их вместо него, хотя Томаса не нужно убеждать в их правоте. Это забавляет и трогает его, и нет ничего лучше таких моментов, когда я вижу в его взгляде поощрение и чувствую наше с ним единодушие. 

В эти недели упорной работы мне удается собраться и очистить мысли от грешных порывов. Бессмысленно отрицать, что я очарован Томасом, величием его души, мощью его разума. Это восхищение не имеет никакого отношения к низменным страстям и переплелось с ними лишь под влиянием путешествия в глубины чувственности, в которое меня вовлекла Миранда. И я надеюсь, что вскорости мне удастся заставить свое глупое сердце не трепетать каждый раз, как пойманная в клетку птица, при виде ее мужа.

С Мирандой мы за это время встречаемся для любовных утех лишь однажды.

Эта встреча не похожа на остальные, хотя я не сразу отдаю себе в этом отчет. Мы никуда не торопимся, не боимся посторонних глаз — Миранда привозит меня в пустующий загородный дом, где мы проводим полдня, разговаривая, смеясь и целуясь.

Там, на широкой кровати и дорогих простынях, я беру ее нежно, будто она юная неопытная дева, впервые познающая мужчину. В момент наивысшего наслаждения я вижу слезы на ее щеках, но на мои беспокойные вопросы она отвечает улыбкой и лишь крепче прижимается ко мне.

Несколько раз я ловлю на себе ее странный взгляд — ласковый и немного печальный, но, как я ни пытаюсь выведать, не провинился ли в чем перед ней, не скрывает ли она от меня каких-либо тревог, она лишь отмахивается и шутит, что я совсем размяк в их с мужем компании и стал чересчур мнителен.

— Вы очень дороги мне, — уверяю ее я от всей души.

Она не уточняет, говорю ли о ней одной или о них обоих; оба ответа верны.

* * *  
Я вскоре забываю ее слезы и взгляды, потому что Томас посылает за мной, и по его сосредоточенной позе и цепкому взгляду, я понимаю, что решающий момент настал. Вскоре приедет его отец, и Томас излагает мне финальную часть своего плана — как я и предполагал, дерзкую и чрезвычайно опасную, прежде всего для него самого. Помиловать пиратов? Немыслимо.

\- Я стал доверять вам. Очень, - говорит мне Томас, поэтому я разбиваю его идею в пух и прах, твердо и беспощадно, страдая от того, что именно мне выпала эта роль. Мне больно видеть, как тускнеют его глаза, и как он опускает голову, слушая меня. Но, кажется, я напрасно надеюсь, что разочарование или обида будут в нем достаточно сильны, чтобы при встрече с отцом благоразумно промолчать.

До ужина я то впадаю в отчаяние, то преисполняюсь надежды. Я не знаком с лордом Гамильтоном-старшим и, быть может, произойдет чудо, и Томасу удастся заручиться его согласием на эту затею. Ведь без его одобрения Томасу могут грозить последствия, о которых я боюсь даже думать. И я ничего, совершенно ничего не смогу сделать, чтобы помочь ему!

Отец Томаса оказывается резким и суровым человеком, как я о нем и слышал, и во время ужина маятник часов у стены гостиной будто отсчитывают секунды до катастрофы.

В пылу спора, однако, лорд Гамильтон решает не останавливаться на одних лишь проблемах Багамских островов и попутно обрушивает свое недовольство на Миранду, оскорбляя ее совершенно неуместным образом.

Я чувствую, как вскипает во мне кровь, и, поддавшись порыву, сообщаю ему, что согласен с планом Томаса и намерен убедить адмиралтейство в его правоте. Лорд Гамильтон поражен ничуть не меньше супругов Гамильтон или меня самого. Но как только роковые слова слетают с уст, напряжение этого вечера почти отпускает меня. В этот момент я окончательно выбираю сторону, за которую буду воевать. 

Этот поступок, вероятно, меня погубит. Но ценность моей шкуры невелика по сравнению со свершениями, которых может добиться Томас, если не окажется с закостенелыми ретроградами один на один.

По лицу Миранды я вижу, что она не одобряет моей горячности и опасается последствий. Томас, однако, выглядит каким-то просветленным и даже как будто гордым, и от этого улетучились бы последние сомнения, если бы они еще во мне оставались.

Он подходит ближе — вероятно, чтобы поблагодарить меня, кладет руки мне на плечи, а потом склоняется ко мне.

Кажется, я отшатываюсь, потому что его намерения столь же очевидны, сколь невозможны. Томас замирает, взглядом спрашивая позволения продолжить. Это не морок, не заблуждение моего разума, распаленного волнениями этого вечера. В несколько безумных мгновений, пока я еще способен ясно мыслить, всё становится для меня очевидным: его переживания, вовсе не померещившиеся мне, их с Мирандой необычный супружеский союз, ее пытливые взгляды и то, как она отдалилась от меня, когда размышления об идеях Томаса и о нем самом так переполнили меня, что я перестал замечать всё вокруг.

Мне следует уйти, бежать отсюда, но даже океанский шторм не заставил бы меня сделать ни шагу прочь.

Вместо этого я чуть подаюсь навстречу, забывая дышать.

И тогда Томас целует меня. 


End file.
